yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hei 黒
( This char was based off a Sega character. I hold nothing here as my own. So, Dont sue me Sega. He's a paradoy so up yours law suit.) 'Name' Hei 'IMVU Name' XAkioNaraX 'Nicknames' The Ultimate Life Form 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5"6 'Weight' 125 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Hei is a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, and only says what he needs to before a fight. If Shadow makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Hei constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform, and is extremely arrogant and self-absorbed, belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. Hei also has a ruthless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Hei is the most violent and merciless character in the series. Hei's infamous ruthlessness and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Apperance Hei Is a skinny male with black hair and red streaks in it. He isn't to tall but he's not short also, he casually wears black and red sweaters with jet black pants and white and red shoes. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' Drifter 'Relationship' ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~